The invention relates to a hydraulically damped rubber engine mount comprising an inner supporting body and an outer supporting body surrounding the inner supporting body at a radial distance therefrom. These support bodies are supported one on the other by a cushion of rubber-elastic material and define at least three chambers filled with damping fluid, the chambers being defined at least partially by inflatable rubber-elastic walls. At least two chambers are connected so that fluid can be carried from one to the other through a connecting orifice.
Such an engine mount is disclosed in EP 0 009 120. The chambers of the chamber pairs are formed by recesses in the cushion, which as manufactured are open in the radial direction and are closed when the inner supporting body including the cushion is shifted, after the chambers are filled with fluid, into an outer tube impermeable to fluid. The damping or isolation of vibration in at least two different frequency ranges is not possible with the previously known rubber bearing.
The invention is addressed to the problem of further improving a rubber engine mount of the kind described above such that vibration damping and/or vibration isolation will be produced in at least two different frequency ranges.